


The Most Special Gift

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Fluff, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: Today is Shiota Nagisa’s sweet seventeen birthday. All of her high school friends and friends who've one class while Nagisa in Kunugigaoka junior high school come home for a simple party, except Akabane Karma. [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei

Today is Shiota Nagisa’s sweet seventeen birthday. All of her high school friends and friends who’ve one class while Nagisa in Kunugigaoka junior high school come home for a simple party. She received many gifts from all the invitations that come with a happy face. But her face is changed when her hand shaking with Nakamura Rio, who she knew a best friend of Karma.

Nagisa remembered Karma who since the last few days permission from the school to go out of town with his parents because of something stuff.

When the party was finished and everyone had gone, Nagisa run brought the gifts to her bedroom. She opened one by one all of gift with enthusiasm. The gift has contained all sorts: the scarf, some seeds of rare plants, the cute barbie, and everything is nice.

“If Karma-kun comes, what is a gift which he would give for me?” Nagisa mumbled. Her both blue eyes look glazed. She missed Karma.

Once satisfied ruffled the gift, Nagisa tidied her room. Develop various prizes in the cupboard neatly, then replace her party dress with a pajama and go to bed.

Currently now is 11.59 p.m, one minute before the turn of the day. When Nagisa almost closed her eyes, she again surprised because the cell phone which she kept on the table is vibrating. Nagisa quickly retrieves and open it.

A new message.

How shocked the blue-haired girl when she saw the contents of the message received is a birthday greetings photo that is made from colored paper and decorated with the remaining goods; such as straws and crumbs crayons. The contents of the message was very brief,

 

_May you stop being a sucks girl :p_

_I Love You, Nagi._

_  
_ _Karma._

 

Nagisa smiled softly. She is blushing, and her face as red as the hair color of the person who submitted the most special gift that she has received ever. Nagisa drowns her face into the pillow. She hopes to meet Karma in her sweet dreams once again, continue like that until the real person is here. At her side and say happy birthday on Nagisa with a distinctive voice and a sucks grin, but still awesome … and handsome.

 

 


End file.
